1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, image processing method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of capturing devices such as digital cameras, video cameras, and portable cameras with a moving-image capture function have an electronic camera-shake correction function of cutting out part of an image acquired from an image sensor at the time of moving-image capturing and adjusting the position of the cut-out image according to the direction and amount of a detected camera shake to correct the camera shake.
In this electronic camera-shake correction function, a blank region (margin) of a size according to the camera-shake amount is required to be provided around an effective pixel region of the image sensor to allow correction. However, since a large recorded image region is desired, the correction-allowable region is limited.
For this reason, a large blur occurring due to a large shake of the device body itself cannot be corrected.
Moreover, when a photographer hastily and greatly moves the capturing device at the time of capturing, correction cannot be sufficiently made with the camera-shake correction function at the time of capturing, and video that makes viewers feel uncomfortable at the time of replaying the recorded images is disadvantageously acquired.
In this type of the conventional technology, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2007-300581, even when a large image blur that cannot be corrected with a cut-out size set in advance occurs, the cut-out size is dynamically reduced to allow correction of this large blur.
In the above-described conventional technology, when a large change (blur) occurs in moving images captured and the cut-out size is reduced, it is necessary to perform enlargement processing in order to match the size of an image cut out in this state to the size of images in other frames. However, due to an abrupt change of the enlargement ratio in accordance with the change of the cut-out size, continuity of the moving images may be impaired.